Benang Merah yang Tak Bersentuhan
by Di Bawah Naungan Jam Gadang
Summary: Jeonghan sakit. Tidak bisa sembuh. Namun ia berjanji, akan melakukan kebaikan pada siapapun bahkan ketika hidupnya telah berakhir. Seperti saat ini. A Seungchol x Jeonghan Fanfiction (Seunghan) Angst, Romance. RnR


_**Benang Merah yang Tak Bersentuhan**_

 _ **Brought to you by Di Bawah Naungan Jam Gadang**_

 _ **A Seungchol x Jeonghan Fanfiction**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Katanya Yoon- _seonsaengnim_ sakit?"

"Eh? Katanya sakit parah sekali?"

"Malah kudengar ia kanker?"

"Benarkah?"

Jeonghan mendengar semuanya. Ia hanya diam sambil menilai ulangan matematika murid – muridnya. Bibirnya mengulum senyum. Benar. Yang mereka katakan semuanya benar. Jeonghan sakit. Jemari lentiknya merapikan rambut panjangnya yang terurai, menyisipkan helaiannya ke belakang telinga.

"Argh," wanita itu menggeram pelan sambil meremas kepalanya. Pulpen merah yang ia gunakan untuk menilai ulangan muridnya jatuh. Ia buru – buru membuka tas-nya dan mengambil dua butir tablet berwarma putih kemudian meminumnya.

Jeonghan ingat jelas ketika ia ke dokter enam bulan yang lalu saat ia telah seminggu sakit kepala hebat. Ia berpikir, ia hanya demam atau terlalu letih seperti biasa. Kenyataan berkata lain. Kanker otak, stadium tiga. Jeonghan sudah mengajukan surat pengunduran diri dari pekerjaan yang sangat ia cintai ini; mengajar. Dan dua minggu lagi, wanita ini akan tinggal di rumah sakit untuk waktu yang lama atau mungkin _selamanya_.

" _Seonsaengnim_! _Seonsaengnim_ benar – benar akan berhenti mengajar?" tanya Chan, salah satu murid Jeonghan yang tiba – tiba masuk ke ruang guru. Chan baru saja menginjak bangku kelas tiga SD dan ia sangat menyayangi Jeonghan _Seonsaengnim_ -nya.

" _Ya!_ Lee Chan! Bukankah _seonsaengnim_ bilang, ia sakit?" sahut bocah lain, Vernon, yang tiba – tiba ikut masuk ke ruang guru.

Jeonghan tersenyum lembut menatap kedua muridnya itu. "Kemari Chan, Vernon," wanita itu membuka lebar kedua tangannya. Kedua bocah itu langsung menghambur ke pelukan Jeonghan. Bahkan Chan langsung menangis.

" _Seonsaengnim_ harus cepat sembuh ya!" pinta Chan dengan suara khas anak kecil yang menangis.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum; senyum penuh penyesalan. _Kalau aku bisa sembuh, Chan... kalau aku bisa._

* * *

Hari ke-dua puluh Jeonghan dirawat di rumah sakit. Tak ada lagi yang ia lakukan selain kemoterapi, berjalan – jalan di taman rumah sakit, menulis jurnal dan puisi, serta melukis. Seperti hari ini. Cuaca yang sedang cerah membuat Jeonghan duduk di bangku taman sambil melukis kucing yang sedang tertidur di dekat semak – semak.

Jemari lentiknya berhenti ketika seorang suster menepuk pundaknya, "Ah, Jeonghan~ Dokter Jung ingin bicara denganmu."

Dan di sinilah Jeonghan sekarang. Di ruangan Dokter Jung dengan matanya yang membelalak tak percaya. "Aku? Operasi?"

Dokter Jung mengangguk pelan sambil memeriksa catatan yang Jeonghan yakin mengenai kesehatannya, "Ya, Operasi," kata Dokter Jung kemudian melepas kacamatanya, "Kondisimu memang buruk saat pertama kali datang ke sini namun berkat kemoterapi yang kau jalani selama dua puluh hari ini, membuat kondisimu membaik. Operasimu dapat berjalan lancar jika kondisimu tetap stabil seperti perkiraanku."

Jeonghan menunduk. Wanita itu meremas celana warna hijau khas rumah sakit yang ia kenakan. "Berapa?"

"Hm? Ah, biaya? Sudahlah kau tahu ini ditanggung asuransi-."

"Berapa persen kemungkinan aku akan hidup setelah operasi itu?" Potong Jeonghan lalu menatap Dokter Jung yang terdiam menatapnya juga. "Apa aku masih bisa hidup jika saja operasi itu gagal?"

Dokter Jung menghela nafasnya, "Lima puluh persen, Jeonghan. Lima puluh persen. Tapi aku tahu kau wanita yang kuat. Aku tahu kau bisa," Dokter Jung tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang jarang ia tunjukkan pada siapapun. Pria yang hampir memasuki usia lima puluh itu mengelus kepala Jeonghan. "Kau masih muda.. masih dua puluh tiga tahun.. Istriku seumur denganmu saat ia meninggal dulu..."

"Dokter...," Jeonghan menggumam.

"Kau baru di sini hampir sebulan dan aku sudah menganggapmu seperti anakku, Yoon Jeonghan...," Dokter Jung terus mengelus kepala Jeonghan, "Maka dari itu, aku akan berusaha agar operasi ini berhasil."

Dengan mantap, Jeonghan mengangguk paham. "Tapi, Dokter Jung, aku ingin meminta sesuatu... Seandainya saja operasiku gagal..."

* * *

Hari ke-tiga puluh dua Jeonghan di rawat. Hari ini juga hari operasinya. Kini, ia ada di kamarnya, mengganti pakainnya dengan pakaian operasi. Di sebelahnya, Nana, suster yang merawatnya sekaligus _kakak_ bagi Jeonghan sebulan ini, membantunya mengenakan pakaian itu.

"Kau tahu, Nana- _eonnie_..?" Gumam Jeonghan. Nana berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan mulai mendengarkan Jeonghan. Wanita itu tersenyum, ekspresinya seperti mengatakan bahwa wanita itu sedang terbang ke dalam fantasinya yang lain. "Ingat saat kau bertanya untuk siapa aku menulis puisi itu dua hari lalu?"

Pandangan Jeonghan menerawang, jauh. "Saat itu, aku bermimpi.. Aku bermimpi ada seorang laki – laki mendatangi kamar ini. Tubuhnya... entahlah mungkin hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dariku," Tawanya.

"Lalu~?" Nana membetulkan ikatan pakaian operasi di punggung Jeonghan.

Jeonghan tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak bisa ingat jelas wajahnya.. Namun kulitnya putih dan rambutnya hitam legam... Tapi untuk sebuah alasan.. aku tak bisa ingat wajah.. ataupun matanya..."

"Mungkin kau pernah bertemu dengannya di Kedinasan?" Nana duduk di sebelah Jeonghan sambil tersenyum. Wanita yang lebih tua dari Jeonghan itu merapikan bagian depan pakaian operasinya.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya... Aku ingin menghampirinya tapi tubuhku tak mematuhiku.. Dia hanya berkata, _'Kau bisa sembuh, Jeonghan! Kau bisa!_ ' " Jeonghan merasa air matanya menggenang dan tanpa terasa menetes. Ia menatap Nana nanar. "Apa aku bahkan bisa sembuh, _eonnie_?"

Nana menatapnya balik dengan nanar pula.

 _Mungkinkah Tuhan yang baik akan memberikan kemurahan bagi malaikat ini?_

* * *

Kenyataan berkata lain. Operasinya gagal.

Dokter Jung duduk di kursinya dengan lemas. Jeonghan telah tiada dan ia merasa itu salahnya karena tidak berusaha semampunya. Atau memang suratan takdir wanita muda itu berhenti di sini? Ah entahlah. Sekarang hanya satu yang harus ia selesaikan.

 _"Tapi, Dokter Jung, aku ingin meminta sesuatu... Seandainya saja operasiku gagal..." Jeonghan menatap lelaki di depannya dengan senyum, "Aku ingin mendonasikan seluruh organku yang masih berfungsi."_

 _Dokter Jung membelalak kaget, "Kau serius dengan keputusanmu, Jeonghan? Artinya jasadmu tidak akan dikembalikan ke keluargamu dan tetap disimpan di rumah sakit. Kau yakin?"_

 _Sekali lagi, Jeonghan mengangguk mantap. "Jika aku menggunakan jasadku untuk kebaikan bahkan ketika aku telah tiada, ibuku pasti akan senang karena ia selalu berkata padaku untuk melakukan kebaikan di manapun dan kapanpun."_

Dokter Jung menandatangani berkas terakhir Jeonghan. Berkas donasinya. "Semoga kau bisa berguna, Jeonghan. Dan aku tahu kau pasti akan."

* * *

Hari ke-lima belas setelah Jeonghan wafat.

Ibu Jeonghan buru – buru membuka pintu ketika seseorang mengetuknya. "Siapa di sana?" Dan ia terdiam ketika membuka pintu. Seorang laki – laki tak dikenal berdiri di depan sana.

"Ah maaf, _Ahjumma_.. apa ini rumah Yoon Jeonghan?" Tanya laki – laki itu hati – hati.

Ibu Jeonghan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Benar sekali anak muda namun.. Jeonghan-."

"Aku tahu, _Ahjumma_.. Aku tahu..," Lelaki itu mengangguk dan menunduk dalam – dalam. "Aku Choi Seungcheol. Aku penerima donor mata dari Jeonghan.. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, _Ahjumma_.."

Ibu Jeonghan tak kuasa lagi menahan tangisnya dan langsung menangkup pipi lelaki muda di hadapannya. "Mata ini.. mata Jeonghanku?" Ibu Jeonghan terus menatap mata Seungcheol. "Oh, Tuhan.. Jeonghan...," Dan ia menghambur ke pelukan Seungcheol.

"Terima kasih pada Jeonghan, aku dapat melihat...," Seungcheol tersenyum lembut lalu balas memeluk ibu Jeonghan. "Aku belum pernah melihat selama dua puluh satu tahun di hidupku.. Dan berkat Jeonghan..."

Ibu Jeonghan mengangguk. "Terima kasih telah bersedia bertemu denganku, nak Seungcheol.. Silahkan masuk," dan wanita tua itu mempersilahkan Seungcheol masuk ke kediamannya.

Seungcheol duduk di sofa ruang tamu lalu melihat sekeliling. Ada banyak foto Jeonghan di sana. "Apa ini yang mereka sebut... cantik?" Seungcheol tersenyum lalu menatap foto Jeonghan dengan baju wisudanya yang terpajang di dinding ruang tamu.

Ibu Jeonghan datang sambil membawa teh. "Ini, silahkan..."

"Ah, tidak perlu repot, _Ahjumma_...," Seungcheol tersenyum lalu menyesap teh-nya perlahan. "Sebenarnya... Aku pernah berjanji saat umurku tujuh belas.."

Ibu Jeonghan menatap lelaki di hadapannya bingung. "Ya?"

"Aku berjanji akan mencintai orang yang mendonorkan matanya padaku. Aku akan mencintainya sepenuh hati," Seungcheol kembali menatap foto Jeonghan yang sedang tersenyum. "Tak kusangka aku mendapat donor mata dari... wanita secantik Jeonghan."

"Namun Jeonghan telah-"

"Aku tahu, _Ahjumma_.. Tapi aku harus memegang janjiku, bukan begitu?" ucap Seungcheol lalu menatap ibu Jeonghan sambil tersenyum manis.

Ibu Jeonghan terdiam sambil memperhatikan Seungcheol. "Aku.. Aku pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat..," gumamnya. "Tidak salah lagi.. itu kau.."

"Tapi _Ahjumma_.. Ini Seoul dan aku berasal dari Daegu. Tidak mungkin-."

Belum sempat Seungcheol selesai berbicara, Ibu Jeonghan sudah pergi ke kamar yang Seungcheol pikir adalah kamar putrinya dahulu. Wanita itu kembali dengan setumpuk kertas di tangannya dan kembali duduk di hadapan Seungcheol. "Kau.. Aku melihatmu.. di- ah, di sini," dan tangan yang telah keriput itu mengeluarkan satu lembar kertas.

Nafas Seungcheol tertahan. Itu lukisan Jeonghan. Ada tanggal tertera di sana. _Dua hari sebelum wanita muda itu dioperasi._ Dan lukisan itu, adalah lukisan wajah Seungcheol dengan mata menutup. "Ini.. apa ini lukisan Jeonghan?"

Ibu Jeonghan mengangguk lalu meneteskan air matanya.

Seungcheol membalik kertas itu dan melihat di belakangnya terdapat runtutan tulisan yang rapi- sebuah puisi.

 _Setiap orang pernah bermimpi dalam tidurnya._

 _Ada yang terasa lama.. sebentar.. bahkan terasa seperti nyata._

 _Akupun begitu._

 _Mereka bilang.._

 _Apapun yang kau impikan kala tidur,_

 _Berhubungan dengan unsur entah-apa yang ada di hidupmu._

 _Tapi.. aku tak pernah tahu.._

 _Kalau ada partikel dari hidup ini_

 _Yang berhubungan denganmu?_

 _Aku bisa melihat jelas rambut hitam legammu,_

 _Dan senyummu.._

 _Tapi tak satupun bagian dari mata ini yang dapat menangkap jelas matamu._

 _Biarpun orang berkata,_

 _Kau bisa lakukan apapun pada mimpimu,_

 _Tapi mengapa aku tak bisa meraihmu?_

 _Ah, adakah yang bisa kuharapkan dari mimpi?_

 _Kurasa tidak._

 _Tapi.. kalaupun satu hari_

 _Tuhan mempertemukan kita dalam realita_

 _Pada sebuah kebetulan yang menakjubkan.._

 _Aku akan memberikan senyum terbaikku,_

 _Dan berkata._

 _"Aku mengenalmu,_

 _Aku berjalan denganmu pada suatu mimpi."_

 _"Jeonghan-ie," suster Nana menghampiri Jeonghan yang sedang duduk di depan jendela dengan buku dan pensil di pangkuannya. Senyum jahil bermain di wajahnya. "Sedang dalam mode puitis lagi?"_

 _"_ Eonnie _~" Jeonghan merengek dengan imut pada Nana. "Entahlah.. aku merasa apa yang aku alami ini layak masuk dalam kumpulan puisiku."_

 _"Jangan merengek begitu padaku, cantik!" gerutu Nana yang gemas. "Ooh.. apakah.. cinta pertamamu?"_

 _Tentu saja Jeonghan tidak kaget dengan pujian itu, seumur hidupnya dihabiskan untuk mendengar pujian semacam itu berkali – kali. Wanita itu tersenyum, mungkin bisa dipertimbangkan sebagai senyum tercantiknya. "Tidak bisa dikategorikan cinta pertama.. tapi kalau bukan itu, aku tak tahu harus menyebutnya apa."_

* * *

Seungcheol menangis.

Tidak disadarinya, dan air matanya tak sengaja jatuh pada kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Jadi seperti ini rasanya menangis karena sesuatu yang indah," gumam Seungcheol, tersenyum. Ia bisa membayangkan wanita bernama Jeonghan itu menulis deret – deret puisi itu dengan senyum tercantiknya. "Bolehkah.. aku menyimpan lukisan ini, _Ahjumma_?"

"Kurasa Jeonghan akan setuju tentang itu," wanita itu mengangguk, tersenyum.

Setelah berbincang beberapa saat dengan ibu dari Jeonghan itu, pemuda itu ijin undur diri, dan direspon dengan pelepasan yang kurang rela dari ibu Jeonghan.

"Rasanya seperti menatap ke dalam mata Jeonghanku.." wanita tua itu menahan air matanya yang nyaris merebak lahi dan berpesan dengan sungguh – sungguh pada Seungcheol, "Tolong jaga mata Jeonghan-ku untukku, nak..."

Seungcheol mengangguk, dengan tak kalah sungguh – sungguh.

Setelah mengucapkan _Sampai Jumpa_ pada ibu Jeonghan, Seungcheol berbalik, berjalan perlahan meninggalkan rumah itu. Hatinya terasa ringan, ditatapnya sekali lagi lukisan yang dibuat oleh wanita cantik itu. Potret wajahya dengan mata tertutup.

"Kau mungkin memang tak melihat mataku dengan jelas di mimpimu, Jeonghan."

"Itu menjelaskan semuanya,"

"Karena mataku adalah matamu."

Seungcheol menatap ke arah langit, berharap wanita itu menatap balik ke arahnya dengan senyum yang sangat ia puja. Cukup untuk Seungcheol anggap sebagai senyum malaikat.

"Aku akan menggantikan melihat dunia ini utukmu, Yoon Jeonghan."


End file.
